The sealing of metal cans refers to the flange of can body and the round seam of can lid in the can seamer, to roll the can body and the can lid and form a closely overlapping seam. The roll seam is called double-seam. The sealing of double-seam is completed mainly by four parts: chuck, first roller of tray and two roller devices.
The sealing quality of cans and easy opening cans has a decisive significance for the product quality. If the sealing is not qualified, it will not only cause damage to the appearance of cans and easy opening cans, but also the air and bacteria may enter the cans, to deteriorate the products, causing can leaking and shortening the shelf life. The double-seam sealing technology can firmly connect the can body and can lid, forming an airtight sealing state and smooth seam, which can enhance the organoleptic quality of cans and extend the shelf life of the products.
To this end, it is necessary to cut and measure the seams of cans and easy opening cans apart from the production. The traditional cutting and measurement method is as follows: an employee cuts the seam of sample cans with a cutting tool, then manually places the sample can to a detection device to scan for capturing the images, then analyzes the images to know if the seam of sample can is qualified. Since it is cut manually, the detection of a large batch of sample cans usually requires repetitive work, and it is slow and labor-intensive, moreover, the manual-cutting of cans will bring a high risk of injuries.
For the above shortcomings, an automatic seam cutting measuring machine is proposed. This measuring machine can achieve automatic cutting and measurement of the sample cans when placed in the detecting station. Although this equipment can achieve automatic detection, it can detect only one sample can each time; thus, during the batch detection process, operators shall place cans in the site, reducing the degree of automation of the equipment.